Daleks
The Daleks are soft creatures inside a deadly shell. Thier exterier may look harmless, but they are brutal killers, reknowned for being the most dangerous beings in the universe. Appearence The Daleks are often underestimated because of their appearance. They basically look like pepper pots, with long eyestalks and a "skirt" of golden orbs. These orbs act as forcefield generators, and can also be used as explosive weapons or used by the Dalek to commit suicide. The frontal weapons are usually laughed at, as they look like a cake whisk and a toilet plunger, but the "whisk" is a radioactive-electric energy blaster that kills almost any creature instantly. The "toilet plunger" is a sucker which can rip off faces, lift extremely heavy objects with ease, hack computers, absorb information from people's brains and leech electricity from other sources. The 2 lights on top of a Dalek's head light up when one of them speaks. The Eyestalk has X-Ray, Heat Detection and Night Vision capabilites, but act as a vulnerablitlity, as if an enemy somehow gets a projectile through the forcefield which surrounds a Dalek, it can break the eyestalk and impair vision. All Daleks also have a "name-tag" in Skarosian under each of their eyestalks. lazer.jpg|The Dalek's energy projector. Built into its outer shell. dalek plunger.jpg|The Dalek's multipurpose sucker-arm device. dalek eyestalk.jpg|The Dalek's multiple-mode eyestalk. dalek.jpg|The head of a Dalek. Note the lights, eyestalk and "name-tag" under the eye. Involvement with the Timelords The Daleks have had many battles with their arch-enemy, who they nicknamed the Oncoming Storm because of the danger that surrounds him, The Doctor. These don't compare to their involvement in the Time War. The war was Timelord vs. Dalek, and the Daleks very nearly won. In the end, The Doctor was forced to do a horrific chocie to stop either sides from destroying Time. All of the Timelords were wiped out, except The Doctor, The Master , and the members of the Timelord Alliance. The Doctor and the Daleks fought many times after that. Most of them kept thinking they were the last of their kind, which was clearly not accurate because they kept coming back in different ways. The Master Race of Daleks A new threat of the Daleks are here. Using pure dalek DNA, the Daleks created a new version of themselves, called the Master Race. Known species are the red basic soldier, or "Drone", the blue strategist, the orange scientist, yellow Eternal - the job of which is unknown - and the white Supreme. These are the ones that created the Dalek Games. Involvement in the Timelord Alliance Daleks chased after a group of Judoon who stole The Hero's TARDIS. They were trying to get them for the Dalek Games. These daleks were never seen again. They have had contact with The Hunter, but they were found out to not be daleks at all. The daleks were found out to make the dalek games, thier biggest plan yet. They're seen once again, when the Time Lords encountered them. Of course it was easy to say that they didn't get off well from the start, but in the end, they helped each other because of an even more dangerous threat. The Metallica. Category:species Category:Enemies Category:Aliens